


That's Life

by Springray



Category: Aladdin (1992), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fruits Basket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Ranma 1/2, The Umbrella Academy (TV), Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: A lot of fandoms - Freeform, I wanted to read it so, I wrote it, I'm Sorry, Multi, and also I have no idea where it's going, except it's very gay, nobody else will be interested in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springray/pseuds/Springray
Summary: A bunch of people get kidnapped and have to figure out who they are.. it's complicated and the fandoms are super random so you really don't have to read this. you were warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But if you do read it please leave comments!! They fuel me

The lights blinked on, illuminating a peaceful scene in a large room that somewhat resembled a giant log cabin. However, there wouldn’t be peace for long. There were people in the room, lots of them, and they were all lying missmatched on the floor, arms spread out and small snores unconsciously escaping them. A young man with ratty black hair and dirty clothes was the first to stir, subconsciously wrapping his arm around the person next to him and sleepily opening an eye. He let out a started scream when he saw that the person was not, in fact, anyone he knew, but a short girl with bluish black hair and a billowy blue dress. The moment he uttered a sound, he was promptly punched in the face as a reflex, and he quickly scooted backwards covering a bleeding nose. The young woman opened her eyes and gasped in surprise, looking around and blinking rather rapidly as she took in the scene.

“What’s going on?” she asked him, as he looked at her in fear mixed with something a little less discernible. She was rubbing her head in an odd gesture, as if she had forgotten something extremely important.

He shrugged, looking around as well. There were hundreds of people scattered about, and only a few of them were waking up from the noise. Now that he thought about it, he had no idea why he was here or who he was. It was all very disconcerting. 

“So who are you?” the young woman asked, looking extremely confused. When she looked at him more closely, however, she noticed a nametag stuck sloppily onto his ragged clothes. When he had taken enough time that it was obvious he wasn't going to answer, she informed him that his name was Klaus. 

“Klaus? How do you know my name when I don’t? Am I just really high?” he asked suspiciously. 

“It’s on your nametag. And I shouldn’t think so.. I can't remember who I am either.” At this point, she seemed close to tears. “What’s happening to us? Did you do something? Why are there so many people here? Where was I before?” She asked in a flurry of questions.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay! We’ll figure it out… Akane. See? You have a nice name! Everything will be fine!” She snorted at him.

“Oh great. I’m sure we’ll get out of here with the power of names.” Their voices had steadily gotten louder, and a few more people were coming around. Two people clad in deep red robes came over with name tags ‘Theta Sigma’ and ‘Koschei’.

“What’s going on?” asked the one called Theta Sigma. Koschei was looking around with a furrowed brow and a frown. 

“We have no idea. Except neither of us know who we are.” Akane replied uncertainly, watching as a redheaded girl named ‘Ranma’ and a few people in a small huddle made their way over. One in particular caught Koschei’s attention. He had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, and he held himself with the same precision and formality that Koschei did. He walked over to him.

“Hello,” He said, taking in every detail of the room, his eyes calculating. “I suppose you don’t know what’s going on either, then?”

The other boy, called Sirius, jumped into one of the many armchairs that happened to be in the room, laying across it but still somehow managing to look elegant. “No, although I’m surprised there isn’t more panicking. We have no idea who we are yet here we are, chatting.” He subtly glanced over to Akane, who had calmed down and was still talking to Theta Sigma. He was rubbing her back and laughing softly at something she said.

“I think I know him.” Koschei said abruptly. His cool gaze was looking troubled. “In the back of my mind, I feel it.” He winced but didn’t mention the pain he felt, noticing that Sirius was busy anyway, staring at a boy named Remus with scars all over his face.

“I don’t feel anything.” Sirius replied, turning back to Koschei. “It’s strange. I don’t know why I’m here or who my family is, but I don’t care.” He watched as his boot slid to the floor, and then pushed his leg up again rather moodily.

“Yes, me neither.” Koschei watched as Theta Sigma and Remus swiftly because friends. He evidently didn’t remember Koschei in the least. “Excuse me.” Koschei left Sirius to see if the larger group of people had discovered anything.

By then, most of the people had woken up. There were many strange individuals in the group. A young man had silver hair and purple eyes, and there was another with a large eye in the middle of his forehead. There was also a young woman who was still asleep, limbs splayed out across a tiger.

A girl who had found her name to be Natasha was watching everything with trepidation as a girl with long braided hair came over and quietly sat next to her.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly. When she didn’t get much of a reply, she continued, “I’m Sophie, apparently. I see you’re Natasha. Nice to meet you.” She smiled and held out her hand. Cautiously, Natasha shook it, her nerves easing as the kind girl turned and gestured at the scene. “I wonder what’s happening. There must be a reason for all this fuss.”

Natasha hummed in agreement. If she was honest, she wasn’t actually concerned in the least. She was just tired, and didn’t feel like putting too much effort into socializing. But she didn’t want to hurt her new friends feelings, she wasn’t sure she would have many of those here. 

“I’m sure we’ll find out. Look! Someone’s coming through the door over there. They’ll explain, they must.”

Two people walked through the door. One was a student who looked very similar to Akane but with a brown bob, and the other was tall and wearing a very formal suit.

“Okayyy. Folks, it’s that time of year! You’re the new students, picked randomly from throughout the universe. Would anyone like to buy some more information? I’m loaded.” The one who could be Akane’s sister smirked as she waved some money about. She had a loud voice, and all the attention in the room focused on her.

“Nabiki, now is not the time.” The other student sighed. “I’m Mycroft, and this is Nabiki Tendo. We’re here to give you the information you need, as you all look bewildered.” 

Nabiki gave a laugh very badly disguised as a cough as she looked at all the confused and slightly panicked faces.

“Alright, so. Each of you have at least one other person who came from the same place, and some of you have special abilities. It’s up to you to figure them out, and you probably shouldn’t tell anyone if you do find out, because technically some things you can do are against the law, and you could go to jail for life or even get murdered. Because, this is all televised! Smile for the camera! Your parents have all consented to this, probably, well, more or less; so you’re all good. If you’re not kicked out, you can stay here for up to four years, practice magic, or learn, or do anything you want really, within reason. First classes are Wednesday morning, you’ll get schedules and room assignments through those doors. I’m late for a meeting, see you around.”

Nabiki left immediately after she stopped talking, giving a dismissive wave to the general audience and a wink to Akane. Akane looked bewildered, as did most of the other students.

“Will you all walk through the doors and collect your information please? Single file would be useful, there are a lot of you.” Mycroft followed after Nabiki, and left the new students to wonder through the doors at their own leisure.

They filed out obediently, still not sure exactly what was going on, and looked at a giant board with many names written side by side. Koschei found his name immediately next to someone called Klaus, which he remembered having heard vaguely, and saw that their room was numbered 33. Koschei went off to find the room, going down a long corridor that looked just as much like a giant log cabin as the first room did. The walls were all giant logs, and the floor had a long, dark green rug going along the hallway. Once he got to the door of No.33, it was evident not many people had gone to their rooms yet. The hallway was still, and quiet, and it was the first break Koschei had had the whole time he had been in this strange place. He took a deep breath and walked into the room.

It was strange. That was his first thought as he walked in. The appearance was much different to the cozy exterior, the walls plain white and a metal framed bed on each side of the room. There wasn’t much more than that, other than a heavy comforter folded at the base of each bed, and an empty desk and some drawers on both sides. Koschei hoped they would be allowed to decorate. That brought him back to thinking about the reason they were there in the first place, and the banging he had felt in the back of his head for some time now.

There hadn’t been any authority figures anywhere, other than the older students, yet everyone who showed up was following directions without complaint or misbehavior. That suggested some kind of drug, both for the amnesia, and possibly also what calmed them down. Nabiki had said ‘your parents have all consented to this, probably’, which gave the information that they all had parents somewhere, and this wasn’t just some strange sort of lab. And it was televised. So they had been brought here by some higher power they hadn’t seen yet, probably for the entertainment of the greater universe. That meant most of these people must be well known, somehow, to make it more interesting to the audience. 

Koschei was brought out of his reverie when the door burst open and in sauntered Klaus. He remembered right away where he had heard the name, it was the dirty boy who had been punched in the face, waking both Koschei and the blonde boy Theta up. 

“It’s you.” Koschei said snidely.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. Hi. I’m sorry, who are you again?” Klaus wasn’t very phased by the rude introduction. He sat, or tried to sit, it was more like tripped really, onto the bed and made himself comfortable.

“I’m Koschei. But then, you would already know that. I assume you can read.”

“As a matter of fact, I can read! But can I just say, love the robe. I’ve always wanted to get more into dark red, it’s such a nice color.” Koschei snorted. Whoever this idiot was, it wasn’t really a concern for him, he would just make sure he stayed out of his room as much as possible.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t really have the ability to compliment your outfit. I’ve got better things to do anyway,” Koschei was already walking out the door, “So I suppose I’ll see you later. Goodbye.” He had put on his annoying posh voice again, and as he walked down the corridor, thought of ways he could switch his roommate for someone, anyone, better than Klaus.

 

Remus had been quietly elated to have made a new friend so quickly. Theta was loud and funny and bold, and everything Remus was not. As they made their way into the room where their rooms were listed, Remus followed closely behind Theta, not wanting to lose him. Theta grinned and threw an arm over Remus’s shoulder, and he smiled to himself. Theta was overly friendly, but he liked Remus of all people. It didn’t make sense to him.

“So Akane, have any guesses as to why we’re here, really?” Theta was talking to the girl who had punched the other boy in the face. Remus was wary of her, but Theta seemed greatly interested so he went along with it.

“Well, that girl, Nabiki, said it’s being televised, so something to do with that, maybe?” Theta grinned at her.

“Brilliant! I had forgotten about that. That’s strange though, isn’t it. Aren’t we supposed to agree first? I suppose we could have, and then forgotten just like we forgot everything else. What about you, Remus? Any idea?” He had removed his arm and they had arrived in the main room.

“I’m not sure, I feel sort of achy.” Remus’s body was exhausted, and he noticed scars across his arms when he looked down. Feeling panic start to escalate in his mind, he jumped about a foot in the air when he felt a harsh nudging. Theta didn’t even notice he had scared him as he chattered excitedly.

“Remus! Remus, we’re sharing a room! Look, right there! Room 29. Akane, what about you? Lets meet back here after we’ve seen our rooms. We should go exploring.” He didn’t give either of them much of a chance to respond before he pulled Remus out of the room and to the corridor beyond. He followed willingly, and it took a few seconds before Theta pulled open the door to room 29 and they looked inside.

“It’s… boring.” Were Theta’s only words before he went and jumped awkwardly to sit cross legged on top of one of the two desks. Remus took a bit longer, looking around at everything before sitting on the opposite bed, joints creaking as he went. The beds were plain, and the door leading out of the room was simply a small bathroom. It didn’t have much going for it at all.

“It is a little boring. But we’ll probably be able to decorate it at some point. Anyway, I think I’m going to lay down for a little bit, if you don’t mind. I’m really tired for some reason.” Remus didn’t understand his exhaustion and was disappointed he would have to miss out on looking around with his new friends.

“Can I ask, do you have any idea what those scars are from? I don’t mean to intrude, but I’ve been curious for a while.”

Remus didn’t know, but was already falling asleep and could barely say as much before he had dropped off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Akane had found her room, and walked in to find a girl with long black hair wearing a strange blue outfit. She screamed when she saw the giant tiger that was sitting casually on one of the beds.

“Shh! You’ll hurt his ears! Rajah, it’s okay, she was just startled.”

“I was startled? You have a tiger in the room!” She couldn’t believe it. Was this girl insane? Why was there a tiger here in the first place?

“He’s mine! I think. He was transported here with me, I couldn’t just leave him in that room all alone! Look, he’s friendly,” She demonstrated this by jumping up next to him on the bed and hugging his torso. Akane was practically frozen in shock.

“How do you even have the courage to do that? I wouldn’t hug a tiger in a million years.” Rajah the tiger’s ears drooped as she said it, and she felt a tiny bit bad. Only a tiny bit, though.

“He’s adorable! what do you mean?”

“Well, he’s evidently your tiger. Anyway, I was going to go look around this place with a few friends. I’ve seen enough of this room, want to join us?” Akane couldn’t be happier to leave, in all honesty. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I was going to go with someone else already. I’ll see you around.” Akane was gone in a flash.

 

When she arrived back in the main hall, she was confronted with a strange scene. Theta and another boy were locked in what looked like an argument, but it sounded like nothing she had ever heard before. At first she thought they were speaking another language, but in the mix she heard then yelling large numbers and a few other recognizable words.

“You both okay?” She decided to confront them about it. She didn’t have anything better to do.

“He thinks I’m an idiot!” Theta exclaimed, at the same time the other one said “He’s an idiot!” She groaned.

“That’s what you’re worried about, at a time like this?”

“At least I’m not worrying about some random tiger.” Koschei shook his head with a furrowed brow. “Wait. Why are you worried about a tiger?”

“How did you know that? Have you been spying on me?” Akane asked angrily. Just like these boys to have nothing better to do than to spy on her.

Koschei spluttered indignantly “Spying on you? Why on earth would I do that? I have no idea how I know! I saw the tiger earlier, that’s how.” He decided this quickly, while he was talking. Theta was watching him suspiciously.

“Okay fine. I don’t really want to know. So what exactly were you arguing about? I couldn’t understand anything you were saying.” Theta’s face lit up.

“He thought I couldn’t calculate the distance between Akhaten and Sol III in my head using the normal Barcelonian measuring unit iknets that use a base number 934 to the power of 273. I’m not an idiot.” Koschei’s eyes rolled up to the ceiling and Theta grinned smugly at him. Akane was staring at them in a mixture of uncertainty and annoyance.

“You aren’t being serious, are you?” They both looked at her.

“What do you mean? Of course we are. Don’t tell me you can’t do basic math, we must have learned this when we were twelve.” Koschei’s face was screwed up in distain. Theta was just watching quietly, his grin somewhat muted.

“Basic math? Multiplication and division, that’s basic math! If we’re all supposed to be geniuses here, why was I brought along? This must be a mistake!” Akane was working herself into a temper again, her confusion and worry quickly turning into anger. 

“Akane!” Theta had walked up to her and was quickly steering her towards a hallway. Koschei took a minute standing still, before looking around and quickly hurrying after them. “It’s obviously not a mistake. These people know what they’re doing, bringing us here. You have an assigned room and everything. I’m sorry me and…” Theta had to glance back at his name tag, “Koschei were bothering you. We shouldn’t have been arguing in the first place. Let’s go and look around now, alright? I’m sure we’ll figure out what this whole thing is about.”

“Okay, I guess. I just wish I knew who I was.” She had calmed down as quickly as she had gotten worked up and Theta found himself liking this reactive but kind girl.

“Don’t we all.” Koschei accidentally let his snide remark slip as he caught up to the other two. Theta kicked his shin as Akane stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re bullying me!” He complained loudly, only to be shushed by both of them as they turned down a hallway leading off the main room. A girl was standing in the corridor, seemingly lost in thought.

“Hello,” Akane started. “Are you new here as well?” Koschei had moved back slightly, not feeling bothered to talk to anyone else, while Theta and Akane had walked right up to her. Her hair was a deep red and she had startlingly green eyes.

“Yes… everyone seems to have made friends already but I was sleeping the whole time. I’m not sure what happened, to be honest.” Theta, always one to help, jumped into action, filling in the details of what she missed. Koschei found himself watching Theta as he smiled at the girl, Lily, and easily integrated her into their small group. It was strange how he was able to do that so easily, he contemplated. His mind jolted as a feeling of happiness and familiarity overwhelmed him, and he staggered dramatically when the sharp pain he felt earlier returned with a vengeance.  
Theta, noticing his turmoil, ran over and grabbed his arm before he fell, which Koschei batted away a second later when he was upright and glowered at him.

“I don’t need help, Theta Sigma.” 

“Okay, ignoring the fact that I just saved you from hitting your head on the floor or whatever, call me Theta. I don’t know why I’m named after letters of the greek alphabet in the first place but Theta Sigma just seems like too much of a mouthful, you know?” Koschei was bemused by this gangly blonde boy. Why was he ignoring Koschei’s blatant attempts to push him away?

“That wasn’t very nice, Koschei.” Lily apparently had no problem butting into their conversation immediately. “You should apologize to Theta, he just helped you.” 

Akane smiled at Lily. “I like you.” Lily grinned back at Akane’s compliment.

“And I you.” 

Koschei groaned inwardly at their antics. “When you two have finished flirting, I’d like to continue looking around. And no, Lily, I don’t apologize to anyone.” Lily opened her mouth angrily no doubt to try and discipline him, but Theta shrugged and pulled Koschei’s hand, causing him to almost fall over as they moved quickly through the corridor.

“Really, Lily, it’s ok. Thanks for trying but I get the feeling he’s a lost cause.” Koschei straightened himself and growled indignantly as he was tugged along.

The other two caught up with them, and they decided to look through a giant wooden door that was ajar at the end of the hallway. Both Koschei and Lily audibly gasped at the sight, hungrily eyeing the giant, beautiful library lined with thousands and thousands of books.

“I’ve changed my mind, I see why people stay.” Koschei said definitively, while Lily nodded silently.

Theta nudged Akane as they watched the two others bond over their love of books. “Look, they’re best friends now.” He whispered, and she giggled.

“Wait a second. I have to stop him! He’s stealing my new best friend! She said she liked me, she’s a keeper.” Akane seemed almost serious as she said this quietly. Koschei and Lily were long gone, running about the room pulling out books at random. 

“Excuse me, I like you too. Why can’t I be your best friend?” 

Akane sighed, a curious look coming over her face. “This is going to sound really serious, but I think something happened to me in the past-something about men, anyway. So yes, I do like you, and I know we were joking, but I don’t really trust either of you fully. Yet.”

Theta moved his head to look at her, his lips turning upward but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Akane. Thank you for telling me, and I think it shows incredible bravery to say that when you don’t fully trust me. And the fact that you said yet, and are even talking to us still, is amazing. You’re amazing.” He said earnestly. 

“You guys gonna look at these books? They’re amazing! This place is incredible!” Lily shouted at them, and the moment was broken. Theta grinned at Akane, and her lips quirked into a quick flash of a smile.

“Theta? Thank you.” She ran off to join Lily, who was walking up a beautiful spiral staircase to a second floor of books, looking absolutely gleeful. Theta was glad that she had Lily, and hoped that soon she could learn to trust him, and possibly Koschei, who he realized he quite liked, as well.


End file.
